


In Front of The Post Office In Autumn

by fluffypurry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Autumn, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Waiting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: It's not Seongwoo's first time standing in front of the post office in autumn. In fact, it's his hundredth times. Waiting for his lover as gingko leaves dancing.Inspired by: Autumn Outside The Post Office/In Front of The Post Office in Autumn - Yoon Do Hyun





	In Front of The Post Office In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest to read this while listening to Autumn Outside The Post Office~

Seongwoo snuggled himself in the cool air of Autumn. It was never this cold. Probably because today is very windy, unlike the other days. Was it 10°C?

It's not his first time standing in front of the post office in autumn. In fact, it's his hundredth times.

Seongwoo sniffled when wind brushes his nose. He hid in his old brown coloured coat. Though he used sweaters inside, his lips tremble because of the cold. He looked at the bright post office before closing his eyes.

A soft, husky voice came into his mind. Unforgettable whisper, as sweet as candied apple, as if it just escaped out of his lover's lips yesterday.

 

~~~

 

“I'll send you letters.”

 

~~~

 

Seongwoo coughed. He stared at the sky. It wasn’t clear. Cloudy, he expected it'll rain anytime soon.

Wind blowing, shaking uncountable gingko trees on the street. Seongwoo inhaled sharply when a gingko leaf fell on his face. He took the fan-shaped-like leaf from his face and admire it.

Pretty, was the first word that crossed his mind as he stared at the yellow leaf. Pretty, the word Daniel used to say to him.

 

~~~

 

“Your moles..., for real, they're so pretty...” Daniel stared at three little moles on Seongwoo’s cheek before kissing them softly. The other giggled, feeling ticklish. Daniel cupped Seongwoo’s cheeks before he leaned in and kiss the raven. Lips brushing as Daniel murmured how much he love Seongwoo. Sound of their bed creaking can’t stop them from touching each other.

 

~~~

 

Seongwoo’s nose had became red because he repeatedly sneezing. He let out a long sigh. Sun was about to set. It's the same as the other day, huh? Daniel won’t be here today.

He stuck out his tongue out of habit and scratched his head. So it ends like this. He wait everyday, in front of the post office, hoping that maybe- Daniel would show up.

An hour.

Seongwoo decided to wait for another hour. He started to get sleepy with the wind caressing him. He pulled his coat around his lean body and warm his hands by blowing his breath to it.

He was then distracted by the beautiful scenery. He saw this scenery yesterday, but somehow it feels different. The same gingko tree, the same spot, the same hour, but they give different impression every time.

He wondered how old the tree was. It was also there when they first met. In front of the post office. Standing tall, as sturdy as ever.

Gingko leaves once again flew, drifted by the wind. They're dancing by the music composed by nature. Seongwoo smiled a little when a random moment he used to do with Daniel crossed his mind.

 

~~~

 

“What are you doing?”

“Cooking your favourite,” Seongwoo turned his head. Daniel hugged him from behind and plant soft kisses along his neck. “Daniel, I'm busy...”

Daniel grinned as he turned off the stove and pull Seongwoo into his body. The raven gasped, Daniel held his hands and started to dance slowly.

Seongwoo was only in his pajamas and apron, Daniel's hair was messy. It was only 8 in the morning. They were slow dancing accompanied by bird's chirping.

“Why are we dancing?” Seongwoo sighed when Daniel moved his face closer to reach the other’s lips. They shared an affectionate kiss, slow- full of love.

“I just felt like it.” Daniel whispered.

 

~~~

 

Seongwoo coughed again. He stared at the beautiful gingko trees. They're getting older and taller each day. What was the difference between trees and him though? He also grew up, he gets older, he's not that fit as days passed.

Days passed, season and year changed as fast as he blink.

His legs started to get tired. They slightly trembling from the cold. It's autumn but it felt as cold as winter. Was it because of the cool air? Probably the wind. Seongwoo was angry at himself for leaving his knitted scarf at home.

It was made by Daniel. That blonde guy gave it as a Christmas present years ago. It wasn’t made neatly. In fact, it's a messy scarf with weird pattern.

 

~~~

 

“Open up!”

“Really..., You're as excited as a little boy on Christmas day. I'm the one who'll open presents. Not you, silly~” Seongwoo giggled. Daniel pouted cutely.

Seongwoo was on the blonde's lap. He sat like a cat. His hands were holding a special present Daniel prepared for him.

“I’m curious with your reaction!” Daniel let out a chuckle. He then sipped his hot chocolate when Seongwoo unwrapped the special present from him. Daniel snuggled at the other's shoulder.

“A cloth?” Seongwoo pulled the present out from its box. Daniel suppressed his giggle. “Oh, it's a handmade scarf~”

The blonde hugged Seongwoo from behind. Seongwoo smiled really bright. It's a cute red scarf, made by Daniel himself. Indeed it's a special present. Imagine Daniel with such big dick energy sitting for hours, knitting a scarf for his lovely lover. “You happy, baby?”

“I am.” Seongwoo turned his head and pecked Daniel's cheek. He admired the scarf. It's not as neat as the ones sold in shops. But, it's the one and only scarf made by Daniel in the world. It's priceless and precious. “You were trying to make a pattern?”

“It’s your moles, can't you see?” Daniel pointed at the weird messy pattern. Seongwoo nodded. He pat Daniel's knee and lean back to Daniel's muscular body.

 

~~~

 

They were happy. Living together with Daniel was the best choice Seongwoo ever made. He felt blissful and loved. Everyday was like a heaven.

Beautiful things never last forever.

Was that the reason? Daniel and Seongwoo were beautiful together.

How long will beautiful things stay? Even rainbows are always quickly disappear.

People walked past him. They whispered to each other, probably talking about Seongwoo. About how he would spend hours to stand at the same place, everyday, except when it's raining or snowing. How he would stared at the post office with lonely eyes. About how his lover left this small town years ago.

Daniel leaving the small town wasn’t their fault. They don't want it to happen. It was so sudden, it left a hole in Seongwoo's heart. An empty hole. Seongwoo is a puzzle losing its pieces.

He stood there everyday with a tiny ray of hope, that Daniel would come back home. Or at least another letter from him. Daniel promised and he never lied.

Letters from Daniel were dirty, written quickly, and sometimes tore.

'I miss you, baby. Are you ok there?'

'I wish I could be there, beside you.’

'It's funny to write without getting reply. But you can't reply me anyway. I love you.’

'I miss your cooking so bad.’

'I think about you a lot. I can’t promise I won't get hurt but- baby, you should stay healthy.’

'It must be hard for you right? I'm so sorry this should happen.’

'I dreamed of the post office where the first time we met. Let's meet there again, shall we? I want to meet you, I want to go home...'

After that, Seongwoo didn’t receive anymore letters. It stopped, just like that. He was really scared that he ran to the post office, waiting for another letter from his lover. When there is no letter addressed for him, he keeps coming back on the next day. It somehow became his habit. To stood for a couple hours in front of the post office.

His neighbours tried to stop him but Seongwoo wouldn’t budge. They couldn’t do anything and let him stood like a statue, hugging himself when it's cold. Sometimes they came to accompany Seongwoo for minutes. Sometimes they brought snacks and fruits for Seongwoo.

An hour almost passed.

Seongwoo nervously looked at the big clock at the post office. Today will be another useless struggle, though it won’t stop him from coming tomorrow.

What if it's tomorrow? What if a letter delivered for him tomorrow? What if Daniel suddenly showed up in front of the post office? With that kind of thoughts, Seongwoo comes back everyday.

It's almost 7pm.

Seongwoo sighed. It was also 7pm the last time Seongwoo saw Daniel.

 

~~~

 

Seongwoo laid on their bed, staring at his lover. Daniel played with Seongwoo’s hair as they cuddled. They were facing each other. Once in a while, Daniel would leaned in and kiss Seongwoo's face features. Lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, everything is so kissable.

“Daniel~”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Daniel smiled really wide, followed by Seongwoo's giggle. Daniel flicked the raven's nose, making the owner scrunched up his face. “I love you too, baby.”

They continued to cuddle though it's only 7pm. Daniel's warmth made Seongwoo squirm in happiness. He kept snuggling to Daniel. The blonde showered him with kisses.

Daniel gently cupped Seongwoo’s face. They shared a kiss. They passionately kissing, exploring each other’s mouth as Seongwoo let his lips opened.

Daniel stared into Seongwoo's closed eyes. The raven moaned between kisses. All flushed. Daniel was about to touch Seongwoo's waist when knocks heard on their front door.

Daniel stopped, showing his apologetic smile to Seongwoo. He gave Seongwoo a peck on the cheek. Seongwoo controlled his breath and brushed his hair before following Daniel to the front door.

He hasn’t even reach the front door when Daniel hurriedly go to their room again to fill his backpack with clothes. Seongwoo was shocked to see two men in military uniform at the front door.

“D-Daniel? What's going on...”

Seongwoo frowned when he saw Daniel packed his belongings. As if- Daniel is going to go somewhere, far from him. The blonde wore his military uniform, then stopped for a moment to look at Seongwoo's worried face.

“Seongwoo.”

“You're going to-“ Seongwoo looked at Daniel straight in the eye. His voice shaking. “You're going to the warzone...?”

“Seongwoo, baby.” Daniel held Seongwoo's hands. The raven's tears fell. “I have to-“

“I know you’re an army. B-but...” Seongwoo's voice barely even heard by Daniel. “Can’t you just stay at home...?

“My friends told me our country is currently in dangerous position. Look at me, Seongwoo.” Daniel lifted Seongwoo's chin up. The raven's eyes were already wet with tears. “They need me.”

“I need you-“

“I need to fight for our country. For you.” Daniel's eyes started to forming tears but he wouldn’t let it fall. He leaned in for a quick sweet kiss. “I’m sorry, I love you. I'll send you letters.”

Seongwoo lips trembled as Daniel let his hands go and ran to the front door. Seongwoo chase after him only to found Daniel getting ready to ride the car. Seongwoo couldn't stop him, could he?

 

~~~

 

He took out a paper out of his pocket and crumbled it. He wanted to send this to Daniel. Sadly, he can't. Daniel won't be staying at the same place. He's somewhere far from this town, fighting for their country.

Seongwoo laughed after he tossed the crumbled paper as far as he can, but his laugh was full of sadness. It was empty. He turn his back and walked back to his home in silence.

 

.

 

.

 

In front of post office, Daniel, I'm waiting for you.

Please come home from war.

I miss you.

Tomorrow, I'll wait on the same place again.

Please come home.

I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, hahaha  
> I'm sad lately and somehow- when i listened to the song i get inspired!
> 
> The song i get inspired from is actually my favourite song. It also covered by Jaehwan~ and Jin. I love three of them, the original and covered ones. I suggest you to listen to it because it's really.. really good!
> 
> About the story, Why did i write this? I don't know. It just flows~ ... I don't have much to talk about the story lol
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading :33  
> See you~?


End file.
